The present invention relates to motors and the process of producing the same, and more specifically to a motor having terminals for use in supplying power to its coils, such that a plurality of terminals are fitted in the state of being insulated to stator assemblies.
The prior art to which the present invention is directed includes the art of motors and motor assemblies being of the sort disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,508,091, 4,107,559 and 4,471,246.
Moreover, Japanese Patent No. 28708/62, for instance, is known as one that discloses a motor stator assembly technique.
According to the disclosure of Japanese Patent No. 28708/62, a pair of magnetic pole plates having a plurality of magnetic poles like octopus legs arranged on the circumference of each plate at equal intervals and L-bent in the same direction are vertically combined in such a manner that these opposite magnetic poles alternately maintain equal intervals and non-magnetic material is forced in between both the magnetic pole plates so as to incorporate them in the form of a bobbin. Moreover, the central portion of one magnetic pole plate is filled with the non-magnetic material and a bearing hole in alignment with the center of the surrounding magnetic poles of the magnetic pole plate is bored in the central portion filled with that material so as to pivotally support a permanent magnet rotor in the bearing hole.
In a motor stator of the sort aforementioned, a plurality of terminals for supplying power to the coil wound on the outer periphery thereof have to be installed such that they are insulated from the stator assembly. Conventionally, there has been employed a method of forming the plurality of terminals by insert molding, wherein these terminals are individually molded in or each terminal formed by insert molding is forced into and fixed to part of a mold layer, or the plurality of terminals fitted beforehand as an assembly of terminals are formed by insert molding before being incorporated in the stator.
However, the method of forming each terminal by insert molding or incorporating an assembly of terminals is disadvantageous in that it not only requires complicated molding and assembling facilities but also increases the production cost.
In the case of the method of forcing each terminal into the mold layer, moreover, the terminals tend to fall out because they are hardly firmly fastened thereto.